Estellise Sidos Heurassein
Estellise Sidos Heurassein (エステリーゼ・シデス・ヒュラッセイン Esuteriize Shidesu Hyurassein), better known as Estelle (エステル Esuteru), is one of the protagonists in Tales of Vesperia. Appearance and Personality Estelle is an 18-year-old noblewoman who has spent all of her life growing up in Zaphias Castle. Due to her restrictive upbringing, she has gained most of her worldly knowledge through books. As a result she has developed a love for reading, and can recite various passages from heart. Proficient in healing artes, she was also trained in swordsmanship by a famed Imperial knight, Drake Dropwart. Despite her abundance of trivial knowledge, she has never left the castle and is sorely lacking in real-world experience. This becomes evident in her difficulty making critical decisions. Good-natured and selfless, she often puts others before herself. She uses her healing artes to help others whenever she can, and she is always kind to complete strangers. History Estelle first encounters Yuri Lowell as they are both attempting to escape from the castle. She enlists his aid in her search for Flynn Scifo. Along the way, Yuri gives her the nickname Estelle. After reuniting with Flynn, she decides to continue traveling with Yuri in order to broaden her horizons. During their journey it is revealed that Estelle is both a princess and a leading candidate to succeed the throne. Unbeknownst to her, she also possesses the power of the "Child of the Full Moon", which grants her the ability to use healing artes without a blastia, drawing her powers directly from the world's aer. After hearing about the threat of the Child of the Full Moon by the elder in Myorzo, Estelle leaves the group with Raven following after her. She is later caught by Alexei Dinoia and used as a weapon against her friends and was taken to Zaphias. After a failed rescue attempt, she fell into despair and her power took control over her. Under her trance, she fought against her friends and pleaded them to kill her. However, thanks to some encouragement by Yuri, she was able to come back to her senses, but not before her power went out of control without Alexei controlling it. The others then pulled their strength together and brought Estelle back. A sidequest in the game revolving around the Tree of Halure reveals that Estelle had chosen to live in Halure and write children's stories after her journey was over. In the end credits, Estelle can be seen reading to children, as well as finishing and closing a book she had written herself. In addition to her skill with stories, Estelle is skilled at naming things based off the things she has read. Throughout the game, she named Karol Capel's guild "Brave Vesperia", the elemental Spirits, and the town of Aurnion. Fighting Style Estelle wields swords, staves, and shields in battle. Estelle is a highly effective healer with both target-based and area-based healing and support artes. Unlike the typical cleric archetype, she possesses a high defense and a large amount of defense-related skills, and can hold her own in the frontlines as an effective melee character with an emphasis on tanking enemies. She is also capable of using light-based magic, such as Holy Lance and Photon. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Tales Characters Category:Xbox 360 Debut Category:All Characters